


Fudge off

by Cardiac_Gay



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gay mess Dani, Jamie solves that, Protective Jamie, Romantic Fluff, Stalker Eddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardiac_Gay/pseuds/Cardiac_Gay
Summary: What if Eddie didn’t die but Dani ran. Away from the wedding, away from her mom and away from him. She found a home at Bly but her old life seemed to follow her in a different way.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	1. Danielle or Dani ?

**Author's Note:**

> Multi chapter fic! Will be updated frequently and quickly don't worry as it shouldn't exceed 15k words. Majority of the work will be in Dani's perspective, third person still however as I don't like to write first person. 
> 
> There will be descriptions involving repressed homosexuality and compulsory heterosexuality throughout this work. Along with undertones of Eddie being a control freak and possessive. I cannot think of any other possible triggers presently however if any do appear I will give the warnings in the chapters notes.

Sitting in the rehearsal dinner made Dani finally understand. Everything became clear in that moment. Hearing her Fiancé ramble on about them being children to now screamed complacency. Boredom. She has known nothing more than him. He swarmed her, monopolised her and what did she gain? A man who she doesn’t even love. A man who has the job but not the personality.

Everything became heightened to her in that moment. It was as though her soul was screaming _‘Do you finally see it now’_ and Dani heard it loud and clear. For once she allowed herself to listen, digest and accept what her intuition has been saying for so long. _If you do one thing, please, do this and do it for you. It is your life, not theirs. So live for you. Do right by you._

Finally, everything that she has repressed bubbled past the blocks in her brain and came to the forefront. Echoes swarmed her mind saying _run, escape, disappear, live. Dani live_. So, she did. As she sat there listening to people speak about her falsified self, she started to plan.

By the end of the night, Dani had her escape route planned. She has been secretly saving money for a while now and what she has accumulated will keep her for a year. The United Kingdom is where she will go and hopefully where she will stay.

She accepted that a job will have to be found at some point and yet she didn’t care. In fact, she was ecstatic. No longer would she be slowly forced into being a stay-at-home wife. She would finally be free to work and be self-sufficient without being frowned upon for it. Without being told at some point she will be having children and her job would have to take the back seat.

Her life has been planned for her since she was five and yes it was partly her fault. For so long she just smiled and accepted anything people said or asked of her. Why? Because it was easier to hurt herself than others. Dani has always struggled with saying no or offending anyone intentionally or not. She has always chosen others over herself but not this time.

One thing that had played on her mind all night was her mother. As she sat in that room her eyes couldn’t move from her mother for long. A small bitter part of Dani looked at her with anger. Dani brought herself up because her mom was too broken and she understood that, always will. However, what angered Dani was how she sat there talking of a daughter she never took the time to know.

Her mother spoke of a woman Dani didn’t even recognise to be herself. How could she? No one in this room actually knew her, they knew a mask, a shell.

Not the woman who sat up at night planning fun lessons for all her children because she loved them, even the worst ones. They didn’t know the woman who walked the elderly across roads and carried their bags purely because she could, so she would. No one knew the woman who cries daily because she is mourning the life she could have, if only she was a little more selfish than selfless.

No one knew her because all they did was take from her instead of giving something back. _Danielle won’t mind, Danielle can do that, Danielle, Danielle, Danielle._ Not once is she asked how she is. How her day has been, what she would like to do. No, all they ever did was take a piece of her each day until she became an empty vessel. Well no more, for once she is going to be selfish and do right by her true self.

That very night, when Eddie fell asleep, she packed. All of her belongings fit inside two bags. It was almost pathetic however Dani is optimistic. She saw these measly bags as a fresh start.

In London, she will be free to buy clothes that she will be comfortable in. Clothes that reflect who she is and not what others perceive her to be. Her fresh start will be for her, the real her, and Dani couldn’t help but smile.

With her bags packed and waiting eagerly by the door Dani paused. Something was missing, the lack of goodbye didn’t sit right with her. For that reason, she sat and wrote a letter to her mom, Eddie, and his mother. They deserved a goodbye, a reason for all of this.

An apology for leaving would not be written however because it would be hypocritical, superficial. How could she offer an apology if sorry was the last word on her mind? She couldn’t, so, she wouldn’t. However, she did apologise for stringing It all out for so long. She apologised for not doing it sooner.

With the letters wrote and placed on the coffee table, Dani inhaled deeply then walked through the door. No glance back, just eager feet placing one step in front of the other. Goodbye Danielle, hello Dani.

* * *

London was breath-taking.

It was new and brought with it a promise of endless possibilities. London screamed adventure, excitement, and life. Feelings Dani hasn’t felt for an exceptionally long time. Her veins were thrumming with adrenaline and her heart felt full. Her heart welcomed its absent friend, happiness, with open arms.

Overwhelmed, was her next thought but she was overwhelmed in the best of ways. She felt her emotions bubbling over one another. Never has she felt so alive in her life. Happiness was basically splitting her cheeks with a smile wider than any others. Pride was shining in her eyes and wholeness was settling in her chest. This was what it felt like to live and Dani was addicted in seconds.

Over the next six months, Dani became a tourist. She visited every tourist attraction possible, sampled food from every culture offered. She began to read again, visiting book shops weekly. Dani learned how it felt to be without restrictions, to be true to yourself. Never would she go back to being someone else’s perfect.

What Dani has been contemplating is a job. She still has plenty of money to carry her for another six months however she has seen a vacancy that is advertised monthly. Dani notices she is drawn to the job every time she reads it as if she is being guided to apply. One day after a few rough nights in the hostel she is currently staying at, she does.

A few weeks pass and Dani hasn’t thought about the job until her phone rings. Mr. Wingrave had called to inform her of the interview date, that is if she was still interested. After the call, Dani had squealed in excitement. Once again, she is struck by the feeling of independence. If she is to get this job, she will soon be fulfilling all of her aspirations.

The interview is in a week and Dani spends that week preparing. She prepares by researching common interview questions in the UK so she can answer without becoming stuck. Dani now knows if she is asked what flavour ice cream represents her, she should answer Neapolitan. She also goes out and buys a brand-new outfit that screams professionalism.

A week passed far too quickly and Dani was stricken with nerves. All of her preparations meant fudge all to her now as her anxiety had taken over. For some unknown reason, Dani really wanted to secure this job which added pressure to the interview. Her own reflection was becoming annoyed at her as she continuously readjusted her blazer. Clocking the time she took a deep breath and left for the interview. _God help me._


	2. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, there is light swearing in this chapter along with subtle implications. No other warnings.

Okay, the interview didn’t go so well but Dani pushed that aside for now. She took a big step today towards her future, the future she left everything she knew for. That in itself was a huge achievement and she was proud of herself for that. What better way to celebrate a failed interview, than going to the local pub for a pint.

Pint of bitter please, to wash away the awkwardness that still lingered from the interview. “ _I mean who drinks whilst conducting an interview. If that was conventional, I would have swallowed a bottle of vodka beforehand my nerves were through the roof, only to get interviewed by a drunk. I could have gone back home and received that”_ Dani ranted to herself as she walked to the pub.

Flinging the door open she was once again hit with the feeling of fate. What were the chances of her seeing Henry again? Let alone in the same day, and yet here he was sitting down at the bar across from her. However, Dani was left with an uncomfortable feeling, she didn’t like leaving anything wrong. With that in mind, she ordered two scotch on the rocks and proceeded over to Henry to settle her feelings.

As awkward as the interview was, Dani was pleasantly surprised by the conversation she and Henry were holding. She found herself genuinely enjoying it and it may have been the alcohol talking but she opened her walls ever so slightly and shared. It was freeing to speak about running away. Even though she skirted around the whole truth she did share part of it.

She couldn’t be home anymore and she still did wish to help children. Help them in a way she needed as a child herself. Two children, however, she knows for a fact she could make a difference. Loss is nothing new to her, she lost her father just as they had. However, she lost others in different ways throughout her life too. Her mother was one and Dani herself was another.

After a night of good conversation, Henry asked if she was still interested in the job as it was hers for the taking if she was. The yes left her lips quicker than no did whenever Eddie tried to touch her and trust her when she says, that’s saying something.

Stumbling back to her room at the hostel never felt so good. Henry had arranged for her to start immediately and by tomorrow she will be driven to the manor to live there for the foreseeable future. All night was spent happily tossing and turning unable to sleep due to her excitement. Her life is taking shape and god is she ready for the journey ahead.

* * *

Owen was charming to put it simply. Dani felt at ease in his presence and soon fell asleep feeling safe, a feeling no stranger has ever brought her. Owen has already set a standard and Dani cannot wait to meet the others.

A harsh pothole aroused her from a dreamless sleep. Dani was quick to wipe away the sleep from her eyes and sit up to take in the view. Now this, is scenic. Her sight was met with greenery spanning her left and right. The blur of green was uplifting and brought a sense of serenity with it.

Through her drowsy state, she registered Owen was talking.

_“Sorry, these country roads are a little worse for wear these days”_

_“No worries, better to be awake when we arrive then dead to the world. First impressions matter and that doesn’t seem a good start”_ Dani chuckled at the thought. _How long have I been asleep_? She thought and decided to ask.

 _“A few hours, are you still on American time?”_ Owen asked sweetly.

 _“No, no just haven’t been sleeping well is all”_ Dani replied.

 _“Yeah, hostels aren’t the best for sleep however I’m sure Bly will help with that area. Some call it peaceful; I call it boring. Either way, sleep will come easy I promise”_. Dani felt there was an underlying meaning to his words but they still brought her comfort.

 _“Boring, how could this be boring?”_ Dani asked.

 _“I was born in Bly, my dreams to become a chef took me to Paris. I loved it but personal reasons dragged me back and I have been here since. When you have been to Paris, Bly tends to lose its appeal”_ Owen’s answer was upbeat but there was a sense of sorrow that lingered in his words.

Dani wouldn’t pry and even if she wanted to the sight of the manor stole her words.

 _“Can you pull over please, I’d like to walk the rest of the way if that’s okay?”_ Dani asked kindly.

As she walked her eyes were bombarded by colour. Green was the initial colour that filled her view but the longer she walked the more she saw. Flowers of all varieties and colours filled the space naturally and yet not wildly. It seemed they were kept tidy but given their freedom to bloom how they pleased. Art, it was an art and Dani couldn’t wait to see the artist.

With each step, the land began to level out leaving a lake with a young girl in front of her. _Flora? Must be._ Walking up Dani was suddenly nervous _. What if the kids hate her? Where does she go from there?_ However, Dani is learning that fear is no reason, only an excuse. Pushing her insecurities away she made her presence known.

_“Hello”_

_“Oh, you must be Miss Clayton, we have been expecting you. Pretty, just as I had imagined you to be”_ Flora rambled and Dani knew at that moment she would have a soft spot for her.

 _“Thank you, I hope I didn’t scare you”_ Dani was worried she had startled her.

 _“Of course not, tough as a nail me. Now come on you must meet everyone else. I know Mrs Grose is around here somewhere with Miles, let’s go”_ with that Flora clasped her hand and tugged her along.

They made small talk as they searched the grounds and Dani found Flora to be an old soul. Wise beyond her years and Dani could only smile as she listened to her ramble. Already, she felt Bly would be the best thing to ever happen to her.

Mrs Grose looked to be contemplating something at the bottom of the well with Miles stood next to her. She was young, perhaps only a few years older than Dani herself, and yet she too seemed wise beyond her years. Her persona was nurturing and maternal. She was quick to introduce herself and welcome Dani. A welcome had never felt so warm. In that moment she knew Hannah would become a dear friend.

“You must be Miss Clayton, we are all so pleased to meet you. I am Hannah Grose the housekeeper of Bly, but you can call me Hannah dear. This here is Miles” Hannah introduced the pair in a warm tone.

“Hello Miss Clayton, Flora you were right again, she is pretty” Miles praised his sister's unmatchable intuition whilst sticking out his hand in greeting. Which Dani was quick to take.

Miles was sweet but in a different way to Flora. Dani saw herself in Miles, a boy too old to ignore the trauma and yet too young to know how to deal with it. He seemed confused, something she was familiar with and Dani knew she would help him in any way that she could. Hopes to save him from the hurt she had to endure.

“You can call me Dani but thank you. Thank you all for such a warm welcome” Dani beamed.

“Oh no dear these children are all about respect, they will call you Miss Clayton. Now, how are you?” Hannah asked concern lacing her words.

“I’m fantastic, truly” Dani replied smiling happily.

The three of them walked to the manor and the conversation never lulled. Refreshing is all Dani could think. These individuals have made her feel more welcome than any person throughout her life ever has. Intuition told her she has found a family within these people, a home that will be hers through choice.

Her room was gorgeous just like the rest of the manor. The room had all she needed with plenty of space for her to style it in her own way. Make it a room that reflects her, comforts her, and becomes a safe haven for her. Something she has always longed for. A safe place that is hers and no others.

With all that has happened, she sat on her bed and gave herself a moment to just take it all in. Part of her still thought she was dreaming. Had she really changed her life? Did she really just secure possibly the best job of her life? Blue eyes were layered with tears that reflected her pride and gratitude. From now on she is going to have a good life, all thanks to herself.

* * *

After a piping hot shower, she got dressed into an outfit she felt comfortable in. A nice pink turtleneck jumper, paired with bright blue jeans. Her reflection in the mirror was finally her and the smile was now permanently fixed to her face. With a final glance, she headed towards the kitchen for dinner.

 _“Miss Clayton please sit and I will fetch you a drink. How does orange juice sound?”_ Hannah asked.

“ _Please call me Dani, and that sounds lovely, thank you”_ She replied hoping to ditch the formalities.

 _“Okay Dani but children you are to call her Miss Clayton. I’ll go grab that orange juice for you”_ Hannah smiled before rushing to the fridge. 

_“So what’s for lunch?”_ She asked Miles as her stomach grumbled quietly.

 _“Bangers and mash”_ He beamed at her as he replied. Must be a favourite of his she thought to herself.

 _“Bangers?”_ She was at a total loss, still not quite used to all the British slang just yet.

 _“Oh, I’m sorry Miss Clayton I forget that’s not what everyone calls the dish. It’s sausage and mash.”_ Miles replied thoughtfully. She saw the sweetness in his words and thanked him for elaborating.

 _“Here we go Dani, your first dish by yours truly. I do hope you like it I am weirdly nervous”_ Owen spoke as he placed a truly divine looking plate in front of her.

“ _Owen, this looks fantastic! Honestly, I’m used to microwaveable meals so don’t be nervous. This is going to taste amazing. Thank you, I appreciate it”_ Dani couldn’t help but gush. She had been here a few hours and already felt cared for. They were all lovely people.

 _“Honey, you’re about to make me cry. Dig in whilst I go and touch up my makeup”_ Owen joked. Dani couldn’t help but respond with a few giggles. He was funny and charismatic something that in itself was uplifting. They too will be fast friends she thinks to herself as she digs in.

Her responding moan was all the answer he needed and Dani proceeded to indulge her stomach. Which she is sure would be thanking her for a decent meal that for once had nutritional value. As she was eating, she noticed Owen make up another two plates.

One was obviously for himself but she was at a loss for who the other one was for. Then it clicked. The gardener, she has yet to meet them but she must be about to if the extra plate was anything to go by.

Dani was at a loss as to why she suddenly felt nervous. Maybe it was the lingering thought of its all too good to be true. Would the gardener be the reality check, her downfall even? The sound of heavy footsteps snapped her back to the present.

As she looked up, her fork rudely jumped from her hand, clattering dramatically against her plate.

 _Woah_ , was her only thought. Then the embarrassment flooded in as she noticed everyone staring at her. Shit, the fork. Clearing her throat, she looked down at her plate trying to locate the traitor. She didn’t look up again until a heavily accented voice broke through the still air.

_“Who thought it was a good idea to feed these wee gremlins”_

And just like that, Dani was in love. She means fucked. Well, that would be - wait no. She was in trouble is what she meant.

This woman was, how can she put it? Kick you in the crotch gorgeous. Funny that she mentioned crotch because that area is starting to… What is wrong with you woman? Snap out of it.

 _“We’re not gremlins”_ Flora replied to the taunt and Dani has never been more thankful for a child.

 _“See I’m not quite sure, what do you think Owen?”_ The gardener replied mischievously.

 _‘Someone’s accent should not be that hot.’_ Dani thought to herself as she tried to fight off a blush. There was a time Dani had argued over how the English accent was overrated. However, this accent was something else entirely. Its effect was embarrassing. 

Never before has an accent made Dani want to worship someone, do whatever they say and grant them whatever wish they asked for but this woman’s accent made her want to kneel. Ironically, that is exactly what her body wants her to do too. Kneel in front of her and …

 _“Ooooh, I don’t know, best to get water on them to be sure”_ Owen teased back.

 _‘Thank you, Owen’._ Dani found herself once again grateful her thoughts were broken. What has gotten into her? She doesn’t know, well she does but denial works wonders when it comes to things she doesn’t want to confront.

Watching the gardener with the children brought a grin to her face. It was a sweet scene to watch. The children clearly loved her and she seems to love them too. Sweet. Hot. Oh god, not again.

Dinner brought Dani a wholesome feeling. Once again, she was struck by how easy it all was. She seemed to fit in seamlessly. They all included her in conversations as if she had always been there. Maybe her intuition was right, maybe she has found a family in these people.

After her first day, Dani was happy to crawl into her bed. Her heart had never felt so light. Even though the day was intense, she had loved every second of it and couldn’t wait for tomorrow. Just as she was about to roll over and snuggle deep into her warm duvet, her phone rang loudly breaking the tranquillity of her room.

Snatching the phone from the nightstand she saw Eddie's name light up the screen. With a groan, she silenced her phone and flipped onto her other side. He has been relentless even after six months. It was understandable to begin with, she had just left out of the blue. However, after her letters, messages, and even a call to her mom he was still not getting it.

Dani doesn’t want that life anymore especially not with him. She loves him for who he used to be but her best friend had died a long time ago and was replaced by a man she did not like. He had become controlling, manipulative, and belittling.

Everything she did was wrong. ‘Don’t slouch Danielle. Don’t bite your nails. Clean the house. Make me food. Do all the chores. Quit your job and become my slave, Danielle. You’re only a teacher not exactly that hard of a job to leave for me. Choose me, love me, and do this for me’.

Looking back on it all, it now infuriated her. He was a control freak. He controlled everything she did and was trying to mould her into his ideal woman. Anger simmered in her stomach. Tomorrow she will end it all where he is concerned.

That last thought allowed her to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, more to come. Stay safe :)


	3. Ring, Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning some light swearing in this chapter. Eddie is a douche. He is rather controlling so that may be a possible warning for this chapter.

Her alarm clocks insistent ringing blared through her sleeping mind. Bolting upright, Dani’s veins thrummed with energy and excitement. Today she will be starting up lessons for the children however that wasn’t the only thing she was looking forward to. Part of her couldn’t wait to sever the final tie between her past life and her new. She was filled with optimism for the day ahead and with that feeling in mind, Dani headed for her shower.

Breakfast was as lively as dinner. Owen was flipping pancakes and the children were cheering every time he managed to catch one. What a heart-warming sight to wake up to and yet its sweetness was diluted by the stunning lady at the table. As if her head was submerged underwater, the cheering became muffled as her vision tunnelled.

Today Jamie was sporting a band t-shirt with her grey overalls tied around her waist. Her luscious brown curls were pulled into a high ponytail with a few strands hanging freely. She looked amazing. Her beautiful green eyes were glinting in the sunlight. Wait her eyes? Oh shit, caught red-handed.

Dani’s eyes flew towards Hannah but she knew it was futile. She had been caught but it was weirdly thrilling. Her heart thumped against her rib cage and her cheeks glowed with a heated blush at being caught but it was a welcomed rush. A rush she had a feeling will become a constant appearance around the gardener. 

_“Morning everyone”_

Greetings came from all corners of the kitchen each with its own warmth. Smiling softly she took a seat joining Hannah and Jamie at the table.

 _“Did you sleep well dear?”_ Hannah asked worry etched on her face.

“Best night’s sleep I have had for a while” she answered truthfully and saw Jamie perk up with interest.

 _“And why would that be?”_ Jamie asked curiously.

 _“I’m American, not used to people being unarmed. Peaceful sleep isn’t a thing over there”_ Dani joked trying to keep the good-natured mood alive.

Jamie looked stunned for a moment before chuckling at the quip. Dani felt proud that she had managed to shock and entertain the playful brunette. She watched as something akin to fondness settled on Jamie’s face along with amusement tugging at the corner of her lips.

Beautiful, is all Dani could think.

 _“Enough said, although I do own a gun but I’d never harm you. You’re safe here. Well apart from Hannah who I once caught smacking a man with a candlestick”_ Jamie responded chuckling lightly.

Dani melted at first but soon tumbled into laughter at the mental image of Hannah beating someone up with a candlestick.

 _“I think context may be needed there Jamie”_ Hannah added, grinning at the memory.

 _“Okay, so there was this guy who worked underneath Henry. He was a total dick. One day Hannah caught him stealing a necklace that had belonged to Lady Wingrave. She became so mad after he tried to manipulate her into letting him have it, that she grabbed a candlestick and started swinging. I walked in after hearing the commotion and almost pissed myself on the spot”_ Jamie managed to fill Dani in through her giggles.

 _“The best part was seeing him curled up into a ball on the floor screaming for help whilst Hannah landed smack after smack. He picked himself up and stumbled his way out crying about a crazy woman, before he could exit the doors, Hannah here, hurled the candlestick like a javelin and it smacked him in the back of the head. It was brilliant”_ Jamie added descending into giggles once more.

Dani found the story so funny she nearly fell off her chair weak with laughter. She looked a Hannah with serious respect and was rewarded with a smile that shone with pride. Seeing Hannah proud of the incident made Dani like her even more. Soon enough they all settled back down as food was served.

Breakfast had been a delight and hopefully, the rest of the day will follow suit.

It did up until noon.

As she was finishing up the kid's lessons her ringtone boomed through her phone. She didn’t need to look to know who was calling. It was time, she asked the kids if they would mind finishing ten minutes early as her phone call was important. They were quick to say yes. She told them to go and play as her hands reached for the vibrating phone. After they were out of sight, she answered.

_“Hello”_

_“Finally Danielle, I have been calling for six months”_ Eddie exclaimed.

 _“I know because for those six months, I have told you repeatedly to leave me alone”_ Dani snapped.

She decided to take the call outside away from where the children may hear just in case it became heated. Walking out the front Dani tucked herself behind one of the large potted conifers. What Dani hadn’t noticed was Jamie, who was crotched just to the left of her attending to the hedges. 

_“I am well aware of your ignorant behaviour Danielle but I will put that aside for now. Come home, you have had your fun it’s time to come back”_ Eddie spoke with barely concealed anger. 

_“Come back? Have you not been listening. I am done with all of that, I will not be coming back because that would be literal hell. I am finally happy, surrounded by people who care for me. The real me, not the person you were trying to mould. So listen closely, Edmund. We’re done. I will not be coming back and I wish for you to leave me alone”_ Dani has reached her breaking point.

 _“Now you listen to me. I am your fiancé. We have been together since we were kids. I love you and only want you. Our life was perfect Danielle, so come back. I will forgive you for this foolish behaviour and we can work it all out”_ Eddie pushed, still ignoring everything Dani was saying.

_“I don’t love you! I have never been in love with you. That wasn’t our life, it was yours. Everything about it was all for you. You pulled me apart, manipulated me, and monopolised me. This isn’t childish behaviour. This is me actually living for me and not you. Now stop harassing me and move on.”_

Dani felt awful for exploding like that but she was tired. So many years of her life were taken away from her by him. Finally, she was happy and putting herself first and yet he wouldn’t leave. Wouldn’t let her breathe. He continued to be a drain on her soul, her spirit.

_“You are my fiancé and I demand you to come home”_

_“I am not your fiancé; I am not your anything anymore. Was the ring left by the letter not proof enough? Was the letter itself, my written word, not clear. I have left you; I have left America and I am happy. I will not be coming back, especially not for you. You do not own me Eddie despite what you may think”_

Before Eddie could respond, Dani ended the call seething with rage. Dani’s mind became tormented with anger. _Who does he think he is demanding me to obey him? He is not a king. He is nothing to me anymore. He is deluded. De-Fucking-Luded._

 _“Dani, are you okay?”_ Jamie asked clearly concerned and secretly ready to punch this Eddie guy for being a dick.

 _“Oh my god, I’m so sorry you had to hear that. I’m okay just calming down”_ she replied rather embarrassed. She did note, however, how tense Jamie looked.

 _“I won't ask or overstep but I would like you to know I am here if you need me. I am also rather good with my fists, I have a mean right-hook on me_ ” Jamie added lightly.

 _“Thank you when I’m ready I may take you up on that offer. Really Jamie, thank you. I appreciate it more than you could know”_ Dani was being truthful. Part of her wanted to talk to someone about it all and she knew eventually she would.

The need to share was growing but she wasn’t quite ready yet. Part of her was scared of being judged for how long she stayed and why she did. Another part of her was worried that she would scare Jamie off, she had a lot of baggage and would that be enough for Jamie to think, she’s not worth it.

 _“Let me know whenever you need my right hook, I’m happy to be of service”_ Jamie cheekily teased.

 _“No, Jamie I meant your ear, not your fist”_ Dani giggled out.

 _“Do you have a weird fetish? My ear? Dani Clayton, you freak!”_ Jamie exclaimed rather dramatically.

Dani dissolved into a fit of laughter, she was laughing so hard she couldn’t respond. It has been far too long since she has felt so carefree and happy. Dani flushed slightly knowing Jamie was a part of the reason.

 _“There we are, you’re doing great. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. However, back to it Poppins. My plants will miss me If I am gone much longer”_ Jamie smiled softly at Dani and then picked up her tools before leaving.

_“Thank you Jamie, and have fun”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, stay safe everyone!


	4. Time flies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing and light implications.

In the blink of an eye, three months had passed since that day and that conversation was the start of a blooming friendship. Dani had settled comfortably into her life at Bly and life has never felt so good. She had found a home, a family, something that filled that final hole in her heart.

Hannah, the lady of the manor, has truly become one of Dani’s greatest friends. What was once a working relationship had now developed into a meaningful friendship. Living in the same house had allowed the pair to grow to each other. They opened up to one another and became each other’s confidant.

Dani admired Hannah’s strength and wisdom. Her gentle nature drew Dani in and they leaned on each other for emotional support. They both shared uncomfortable aspects of their past with each other, parts that still ate them up at night and the pair were always offering each other insightful advice to ease the residual pain. Their shared love for the children was the foundation of their friendship and now their love for each other was the structure.

Owen has also become an irreplaceable friend. He was witty, caring, and perfectly splendid. He never failed to make her laugh or cheer her up. Although living at Bly, Dani had found her bad days to be sparse. There seemed to be something in the air because not once has Dani felt truly down. Which was a shock to the system considering her past.

Then there were the children. Flora had a special place in Dani’s heart. Her sweet, innocent and kind nature had caused Dani to adore her. The wisdom that creeps up still shocks her but she loves Flora for that. Her old soul was beautiful and her heart of gold was astounding.

Dani and Miles have had a few incidents but she is slowly building a bond with him that is based on mutual respect and trust. He had walls built high, protecting his heart at all costs and this had left him hardened to her attempts at first but slowly he had opened up to her. So, she in turn opened up to him, which formed a connection between them.

He now came to her freely when he needed help. When nightmares plagued his mind, he would reach out to Dani seeking comfort and reassurance. He would share his thoughts, feelings, and memories freely with her as he felt safe. He confided in her and found the beauty in being able to choose who he lets into his life.

Miles leaned on Dani for support and his distant behaviour seeped away and was replaced with his affectionate love. Miles adored Dani and she adored him back.

The children are both unique in their own way and were so bright. Dani had taken to them and found it wasn’t a job to her anymore. A job makes it seem like they are a chore to look after but Dani couldn’t disagree less. It wasn’t a job; it was a beautiful opportunity that has brought her so much in return.

She adored those children as if they were her own niece and nephew. She cared for them deeply and they love her just as much. Life at Bly has brought her so much, that she cannot thank the universe enough.

Bly, however, was a gift that kept on giving because Bly, brought her Jamie. Despite Jamie’s initial standoffish behaviour, they slowly relaxed around each other. At first, she carried a hardened exterior but Dani soon found out this was a disguise. Jamie hid behind this disguise to avoid getting hurt. A defence mechanism that Dani understood perfectly.

After that initial talk, their friendship had grown into one of mutual admiration and care. She never failed to make Dani laugh or to inspire her. She never allowed Dani to doubt herself, she became a true friend. Someone who she trusted and valued highly.

However, she has hit a snag. The closer she got to Jamie the worst her crush became. What started as a passing infatuation has now bloomed into something closer to love. Their conversations now had a habit of turning flirty and every time it did, Dani’s brain would lag. 

Her brain ceases to work if Jamie becomes even slightly suggestive. Dani will flush and stammer her way through the conversation and her crush was painfully obvious to everyone but Jamie.

Hannah and Owen have both taken on the important roles of match-making best friends. This consisted of them teasing Dani until she resembled a radish and lightly badgering her to make a move. What Dani didn’t see, they did. When Dani was in the room Jamie would light up.

When Dani started to stammer and blush, Jamie would stare at her with what Owen likes to call her starstruck look. Her eyes would shine with awe and devotion. She looked at her as if Dani had hand-painted every flower into existence. The hard-edged Jamie Taylor would be reduced to a puddle of mush whenever Dani so much as breathed.

They were both falling and yet they were oblivious to each other. Hannah and Owen have secretly been betting on who will break first. It was entertaining to watch and yet so frustrating. They wanted their friends to be happy and yet they were useless.

So, yes, life was good. Her phone has also been suspiciously silent. Eddie hasn’t called since or even attempted to message her. Although she is sceptical Dani cannot lie about how much of a relief this has been.

Her new life is exactly where she wants to be and the fact her old life is being silent has allowed Dani to revel in her new success. She is happier than she has ever been, with a job she adores and people she loves. Dani is positively glowing.

But all good things must come to an end.

As the calendar marks its final day of the month and is turned to welcome the next, a change comes. An unwelcome change in their happy routine. The fourth month at Bly brings with it a series of prank calls.

The phone would ring out through the manor at random intervals and yet, whenever someone answered, the line would stay eerily silent apart from heaving breathing. These seemingly innocent occurrences have started to creep everyone out.

On a few occasions, the children have answered and the ominous silence had terrified them. Since then they have been told to never answer the phone again but it doesn’t stop them tensing every time it rings.

These phone calls have been taking place once a day, without a pattern. This continued for two weeks without change. Any phone in the house would ring and when answered, the line was met with heavy breathing and nothing more.

It’s the third week where something changes. Dani starts to encounter a strong sense of being watched. Often she would feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand as if sensing an invisible threat. Her intuition often whispered for her to turn around but whenever she gave in to the voice's demands, she was met with nothing.

Concerned that she was just being overly paranoid, she decided to ask Hannah if she too shares this feeling. When she answered yes Dani had started to panic. 

Hannah is a very rational person who remains calm and level-headed no matter the situation. So, when she too spoke about this feeling of being observed, worry had started to sink in. Hannah would never raise a concern unless she was certain something was amiss.

To combat this intimidating and quite frankly overwhelming feeling, Dani has started to make sure all windows and doors are locked as soon as Jamie and Owen leave for the night. Which was usually around 7 pm. Hannah accompanies Dani on her nightly rounds and helps by taking a mental checklist of the entry points that have been locked until they both know all have been done.

Each room also has strategically placed weapons thanks to Hannah. The children wouldn’t be able to reach them but the adults would have quick access to them if needed.

Dani and Hannah have yet to tell Owen or Jamie. As they are waiting on some form of evidence before they burden them with their concerns. Owen already has far too much on his plate with his mother’s declining health and Jamie also didn’t need the added stress. Her protective nature would never allow her to sleep in fear that her family was possibly in danger. 

For now, they have yet to gather any physical evidence which was bittersweet. Dani needed to know if they were being silly or if they were in some sort of danger. This constant worry was starting to take its toll.

Her nights were now riddled with insomnia as anxiety swarmed her mind whispering haunting possibilities. Settling became an impossible task as her ears strained to hear something, anything that would give her time to get to the children. Their safety remained her top priority and she couldn’t relax in case she missed any warning signs. Dani remained constantly on edge fearing the children could be in harm's way.

As sleep became scarce so did her energy. It slowly depleted with each restless night and Dani was starting to show the strain her body felt. Her eyes grew darker with each passing night and her enthusiasm has started to leave each word.

Despite the pair trying to hide their concerns, Jamie had noticed a change and was now starting to fret. She watched as Dani now walked around the manor instead of striding purposefully. Her eyes caught the subtle looks that Dani threw over her shoulders as if she were checking that no one was sneaking up behind her. All these little details warned Jamie that something was off.

After a week of watching these changes and habits take place, Jamie couldn’t take it any longer. Her concern for Dani grew too large, she had been cautious in approaching her as she didn’t want to corner Dani into sharing. Jamie made a point in their friendship to never push Dani but her concern was brimming over at this point. 

Over the weekend, Jamie had contemplated ways to calmly approach this situation. Dani wasn’t one to share about her past and if this behaviour was linked to it, Jamie may overstep. However, this was a risk she was willing to take as her worry increased. So, come Monday morning she was going to ask if everything was okay.

After a week of restless nights, Dani was fit to collapse. She was tired, drained, and emotionally shot. Her job made sure every ounce of reserves were used and now she felt close to flatlining. _Rest in peace was sounding a little too tempting as of late, what, no, Dani what the fudge?_

Waking up from her fitful sleep on Monday was the hardest thing she has had to do in a while. Her eyes peeled open, blinking lazily at the ray of sun beaming through the gap in the curtains. With every blink her eyelids grew heavier until sleep extended its hand, beckoning her back into its longed-for embrace.

A loud groan pierced the once still air, as she clawed her way upright knowing if she stayed laying down she would fall asleep and possibly never wake again. _Heaven does exist, oh my God, what is wrong with you?_

She glanced tiredly at her alarm clock and saw that she had set it an hour early by mistake. _Idiot!_ There was no point trying to get back to sleep as she knew waking up a second time would be even harder, so she chose to get ready and head downstairs for a cup of tea.

Her feet padded softly to the kitchen, each step carefully placed as no one else would be awake yet. In fact, Owen and Jamie wouldn’t be here yet either so she has an hour of quiet to shake off the poor week's sleep and try to look alive. An act she knew she was not pulling off well if the number of concerned looks Jamie threw at her were anything to go by. 

As the kettle boiled, her thoughts slipped away to the past week's activity. The feeling of being watched had yet to abate and the phone calls have actually increased. Dani has also been seeing movement out the corner of her eye. Something she hasn’t mentioned to Hannah as she is ninety percent sure it's through the lack of sleep.

Whistling pulled her attention away from the only thought that seemed to linger in her mind anymore. She reached out pulling the kettle off the stove and placed it beside her teacup.

“ _Thank god no one is here to judge my tea.”_ She muttered to herself.

 _“That’s where you’re wrong Poppins. I am here, stop screaming, I am here, Jesus Dani it’s just me now let me finish my quip. Oh fuck it”_ Jamie replied in a false exasperated tone.

 _“God Dammit Jamie, you nearly scared the American out of me!”_ Dani shrieked breathlessly as her hand came to lay on her chest where her heart was beating erratically.

“ _Sorry Dani, I would never intentionally scare the ‘American’ as you called it, out of you. Your accent is far too cute, I would miss it”_ Jamie added teasingly trying to help ease Dani’s anxiety.

 _“You, erm, find it cute?”_ Dani asked with reddening cheeks.

 _“Are you kidding me? Of course, I do! You’re endearingly cute and your accent only adds to your charm”_ Jamie answered sincerely.

Dani stuttered out a shocked thank you as her heart skipped several beats. This woman is going to kill her. _Hopefully with those strong hands, oh God, Dani shut up or you’re going to have a brain freeze._

 _“You know, I may start calling you beetroot instead of Poppins because you resemble that far more as of late”_ Jamie cheekily quipped, laughing loudly as Dani’s blush deepened.

 _“As wonderful as being in your company is, why are you here so early? You never come here this early on a Monday”_ Dani asked.

 _“Wow, smooth way to tell someone they aren’t welcome. That hurt Poppins”_ Jamie joked.

 _“Oh hush you big baby and answer the question”_ Dani answered rolling her eyes fondly.

_“Woah, dominant. I like it, have to admit didn’t picture you with that role but…”_

_“JAMIE!”_ Dani bellowed, face bright red once again _._

 _“Okay, I’ll stop before you pop a blood vessel. I actually came to speak to you”_ Jamie replied.

 _“Oh, what about?”_ Dani asked nervously.

 _“Alright, I’m not one for subtlety so I will just ask. Is everything okay Dani? I have noticed lately you seem off, tired as if you haven’t been sleeping”_ Jamie spoke with worry lacing every word.

Dani sighed knowing it was time to come clean however she didn’t want the kids to overhear on the off chance they woke up early, so she gestured Jamie to follow her and led them to the garden table. Jamie followed her seamlessly as if she knew what Dani had thought. As soon as they sat, Dani decided to jump right into it.

 _“Okay here goes. Lately, Hannah and I have been feeling on edge. We both have experienced sensations of being watched constantly. This paired with the phone calls have us both worried. Before you ask. We haven’t told you or Owen because we have no proof. We didn’t want to worry either of you unless we knew it was something more than paranoia”_ Dani informed quietly in case someone was listening.

Jamie sat quietly for a moment letting the words register. Thinking back over the past week, she tried to recall if she had felt similar feelings. Looking back on the week, she can remember little moments where she felt rather uneasy herself.

There was one occasion when she was clipping the rose bushes, she thought she had caught movement in her peripheral vision but under investigation, she had seen nothing out of the ordinary. Another incident she recalled was when she was attending to the deeper parts of Bly’s ground. She felt as if someone was watching.

A few times that day she glanced around thinking Miles was trying to wind her up, however, she never spotted him or anyone for that matter. These little incidents were brushed aside however now she wished she had listened to her gut a little more.

Snapping from her thoughts Dani was staring at her with a guarded look. Knowing she had to be honest she decided to speak up.

 _“Firstly I would like to say, I know you didn’t want me to worry and I’m touched at your consideration for me but please, next time tell me. Secondly, now you have mentioned it, I too have felt similar on numerous occasions this week. I brushed them aside but now they make sense. Thirdly come here_ ” Jamie spoke tenderly before opening her arms offering a hug. 

Which Dani accepted instantly. She sunk into Jamie’s arms and for the first time in a week felt at ease. Her eyes brimmed with tears as the stress and worry which had accumulated over the past week released. Somehow Jamie made her feel safe as if nothing could go wrong. The security Jamie provided allowed Dani to breathe.

Jamie felt her shoulders shaking gently and knew instantly she was crying. Her heart ached for the other woman and it pained her to know she couldn’t do much else. If comfort was all she could provide at the moment, then comfort was what she was going to give.

Pulling Dani onto her lap, she allowed her to burrow into her neck. Dani was essentially straddling her as Jamie rocked them both gently. She whispered reassurances and comforting words into Dani’s ear and waited for the sobs to subdue. Grip tightening with every sob.

After five or so minutes Jamie felt Dani’s body slow its shuddering. She pulled back slightly and lifted Dani’s head to look into her eyes. The sight of the other woman broke her heart. Thumbs stroked the remaining tears away gently as they gazed at each other.

“ _Dani I promise you we will sort this out. We may not have proof but at least for tonight, you will be safe. I know you and Hannah don’t want to tell Owen and I understand why. So, for now, I will keep this between you and me. Hannah doesn’t need to know I know okay”_ Jamie waited for Dani to nod before continuing.

 _“At breakfast before the children come down, I am going to suggest a bonfire night. I know you’re confused but just trust me. When I ask at breakfast, ask your question then and I will explain. It will make it appear less rehearsed to Hannah that way. Okay?”_ Jamie asked to see if Dani had any objections.

 _“Okay but how is that going to help with tonight and safety?”_ Dani asked slightly confused.

 _“Our bonfire nights tend to run into early hours of the morning so Owen and I always stay over. More people here will act as a deterrent if someone is lurking in the shadows. We don’t know their motive so best to scare them off with the change of routine”_ Jamie explained.

Relief flooded Dani’s system at the thought of Owen and Jamie staying the night. With that knowledge alone she felt safer and more secure. Tonight she will actually be able to sleep in peace and her body sagged at the thought.

“Jamie, thank you so much. For everything” Dani’s gratitude shone through every word.

“Anytime Poppins, now should we head back inside?” Jamie asked.

“Yes, Hannah should be up soon, and seeing as you’re here, she will actually receive a good brew. God knows how many times I have poisoned her with my version of tea” Dani whined feeling sympathetic towards her dear friend.

She was too polite to decline and drank the abomination every time it was offered. Warmth flooded her system at how much her friend cared. She sacrificed her taste buds, in order to not offend Dani and that was heart-warming. 

Jamie giggled from beneath her causing Dani to take in their seating arrangements. Blood rushed to warm her cheeks as she noticed how she was straddling Jamie. Before she could scramble away, Jamie cupped her cheek silencing her raging internal panic.

She then lent forward and placed a delicate kiss on her cheek. Silencing Dani completely, she couldn’t even hear the beating of her heart anymore. _Maybe it had stopped, just like how her lungs have also stopped working._

 _“I promise it’s all going to be okay_ ” Jamie whispered tenderly before jutting her hips ever so lightly to get Dani to stand.

Which she did on autopilot as her mind was deathly silent. Crickets wouldn’t have even dared to chirp. With a gentle tug on her hand, they silently walked back into the kitchen. Jamie jumped at the opportunity to make tea and Dani took a seat on the countertop.

Soon they filled the silence with gentle ~~flirting~~ teasing and the sound of their laughter greeted Owen and Hannah as they walked in.

After the rounds of good mornings and questions of how each other’s nights were, Jamie saw an opening. She wanted to ask before the children were around as Flora would try to pull an all-nighter if she knew they were staying over.

 _“How do you all feel about hosting one of our bonfire nights tonight?”_ Jamie asked.

Her proposal was met with instant agreement from all three of them. Hannah had jumped at the idea knowing that meant Owen and Jamie would stay over. Owen agreed as he was always happy to spend time with his friends and in all honesty he needed the break.

 _“That sounds fun so I’m in but what do you mean by bonfire night?”_ Dani asked confusion clear.

 _“Yes, sorry forgot we haven’t had one since you have started living here. We try to hold a bonfire night at least once a month. We take a few bottles of aged wine from the cellar and sit around the fire. Call it a team bonding tradition. We just like to have a night to be in each other’s company”_ Jamie patiently explained, loving the excitement creeping into the blonde's expression. A refreshing sight.

_“Okay I get you, that sounds amazing I am there”._

Even though Dani knew this was going to happen, to have it confirmed allowed her to relax entirely. Jamie met her eyes as Owen and Hannah conversed excitedly over past bonfire nights and smiled warmly at Dani before finalising it.

“ _Right then, when the children fall asleep we will build one”_ Jamie added still staring at Dani

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A climax is brewing people! Story coming to a close probably only two chapters left. Hope you enjoyed this chapter see you on the next. Stay safe, love to you all !


End file.
